Wiltarn Keep
Wiltarn Keep is the castle of Wiltarn. It is the single largest building in Edraria, and the largest building the creator _Ryuk_ has ever built. History Wiltarn Keep was built in A.V to combat the elven separatist attacks. Designed by Rience Goodyayle, it worked, and the raids ceased. Rhallak took power of Wiltarn and currently rules from the keep. It now stands as more of a power icon than a defensive structure. Uses and services The Keep is used for many different purposes, though mainly in service of The Light Bringers and Duke Rhallak. (All pictures are in the Images section) Main Hall The main hall is where Rhallak rules from. It is the throne room and the dining hall where The Light Bringers meet and talk. Upper Main Hall The Upper Hall is above the Main Hall, led up to by stairs from the below floor. It has a balcony that looks down to the throne. This room leads to The South Tower, Rhallak's Quarters, The Servant's Quarters, the beacon and the Main Hall. Rhallak's Quarters The Duke's quarters are used for Rhallak's daily duties and relaxation. In his room he has a balcony that looks out over Wiltarn and the Gedorian Mountains. He also has a small tower for privacy and reading. Chapel The chapel is used for the worship of Verna in Wiltarn. The townspeople are allowed to use the chapel. Barracks The barracks are used for the guards' living quarters, dining hall and training area. The stewards and high ranking Light Bringers also use the barracks as a place for planning and discussing. Stables The stables house the few horses in Wiltarn. Rhallak's prize horse is in the stables. Warehouse The warehouse is a large storage area accessible from the Main Hall, the stairs leading up to the chapel and the training area. It is the storage area for the Keep, and the rest of Wiltarn too. Great tower The Great tower is home to the wizard Wyrtok (Were-tock), Wiltarn's court mage and alchemist. It is only accessible from a secret button in Rhallak's quarters. It is the area for the quest 'Rats and Goblins'. Servant's Quarters The servants live in a building connected to the main hall. It has three levels. Rience Goodyayle lives in the servant's quarters. Dungeons The dungeons are located at the north-eastern part of the Keep. Anyone taken to the dungeons are unlikely to leave alive or sane. People are taken to the dungeons for minor or petty offences like speaking about elves in a way that is against Rhallak's regime, disobeying a guard's orders, refusing to give up personal possessions if asked and speaking against The Light Bringers. Many are also tortured in the dungeons. Barred Door The barred door leads to the Soul Furnace, and is the mini-quest area for the Summoner's quest. The North and South bell towers The north bell tower is to be rung when Wiltarn is under attack. The south bell tower is to be rung when the Duke is making a public announcement. Quests * See Quests Images 's tower]] s mini-quest]]